


Small Miracle

by garlic8reath



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: EXTREME GUILT, Gen, Suicidal Ideation, not shippy just White being a mess as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlic8reath/pseuds/garlic8reath
Summary: What followed immediately after Pete pulls Billy out of the duffle bag at the end of "The Invisible Hand of Fate."





	Small Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from May 2015, crossposted from my now defunct Pete White RP blog.

If Pete hadn’t been in physical agony, he would have thought he was dreaming. Billy couldn’t be here, no, he had died the week before, devoured by coyotes while Pete had fruitlessly called for him until his voice went hoarse. He couldn’t have been dropped off in a duffel bag by… What, an angel wearing the face of Rusty’s college roommate, who on their last meeting had thrown him into the bedframe? The sun must have cooked his brain, just as it was searing his flesh.

But his senses disagreed with what semblances of logic he had left; his burnt skin sore just from the pressure of Billy’s small body, the scent of Billy’s clean hair wafting into his nostrils… He had to get out of the sun. If Billy was really here, and not just a sun-fever-induced hallucination, then he had to take care of him.

It took a great deal of effort for Pete to rise to his feet with Billy in his arms, but eventually he managed to carry Billy inside the trailer and set him down on the bed. Pete trembled, feeling a stupid grin come over his face, and a bit of snot trickle from his nose. Had he been crying? He touched his fingers to his wet cheeks and immediately flinched away; anything touching his skin at this point was painful.

His physical pain didn’t matter. Billy was here, he wasn’t dead. Pete hadn’t gotten him killed. Billy was alive, maybe he could make amends, maybe he could make believe that everything would be alright. Billy was alive and here with him, and that was just enough to keep Pete living.


End file.
